Puppy Love
by gaia09
Summary: This story happened on a rainy day and Jenna was still a five year old then. Will Isaac and Jenna's relationship be bothered by the pouring rain?


**Puppy Love**

gaia09: Ahehe. My third fic. I making myself get use to making oneshots. And I don't own Golden Sun and that's a reminder.

SASKK: Neither do I!

illumnity06: Me also.

gurly08: For all I know is that I own Golden Sun!

Everybody glares at her.

gurly08: Fine! I don't own Golden Sun! Happy? On with the fic, can we!

gaia09: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!

* * *

It was raining hard in Vale. Everything was wet. The grass, the flowers, the houses, the stores, and no one was in sight. Not one single puppy or dog or person. No one was outside. Just the rhythm of the falling rain and the continuous flow of water. 

A pair of red eyes looked out to the window. Those eyes belonged to a five year old named Jenna. She had that worried look on her face. Her hair was tied in a ponytail. Her skin looked orange due to the warm fire.

Yes, she did feel warm on the outside, but in the inside, she felt empty. Something was missing.

A soft thump on the table made five year old Jenna snap out off her thoughts. "Mommy..." she said. Her mother looked up from the hot cocoa she put on the table for her daughter. "Yes, honey?" she smiled.

"Mommy, why are the clouds unhappy?" Jenna asked. Her mother chuckled. By that time, Jenna believed that the clouds cry so it rains. She also believed that everything has feelings that's why these calamities happen. "Why, I don't know" her mother said, with that, she went back to her work.

Jenna looked back at the window. Then she realized something. "Mommy, why can't I go to Isaac's house?" she asked. Her mother looked at her, "Oh, but you can" she approved. Knowing that Isaac is her daughter's friend, how can she resist?

"All you need is a raincoat" she smiled. Jenna's eyes started to lighten up. She jumped for joy.

Her mother got her raincoat and put it on Jenna. "Are you sure you don't want to be guided?" she asked Jenna. Jenna shook her head rapidly. "Okay then, have fun!" she said.

Jenna ran out of their house and went skipping along to her friend's house. She loved the rain and she felt warm inside. She sighed happily. She skipped along, humming a beautiful melody. Then she bumped into someone.

Lying below her was a boy with a messy blonde hair and diamond blue eyes. "Ouch..." mumbled the boy. Jenna smiled happily, seeing her friend, Isaac.

"Isaac!" she shouted happily. "Wait, what ha--?". Jenna realized that she was on top of Isaac, which some of her friends would think a really dirty thought. "S-s-s-sorry..." Jenna stammered. She took herself off Isaac.

Isaac massaged his head gently. "That's okay..." he said. "Wait, where are you going?" he asked. Jenna put her hands on her hips. "I was going to your house like I do everyday" Jenna snapped. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to your house" Isaac explained. A short silence emerged between them. It was real silent that only the rhythm of the raindrops were only heard. Then the silence broke when they started laughing. They were laughing real hard that tears filled their eyes.

"Say, wanna go to the plaza?" Isaac asked. Jenna stopped laughing and thought for a while. She blinked her eyes several times, looked to their house and to the river. "Okay..." Jenna said hesitantly. Isaac pouted. "Pleeeeeaaaassse!" he pleaded. "I'm on my knees!"

Jenna fake coughed and pointed down to the ground. Isaac looked down and kneeled. "Please...". "With this weather..." Jenna said.

Suddenly, the rain stopped. The sky went clear, birds started to fill the sky with their chriping and the sun shone brightly. The sky was blue and the clouds were fluffy white. They stuck out their hands and felt for any raindrops. Jenna smiled at Isaac.

"Okay" Jenna said. "Yay!" Isaac cheered, jumping for joy. "C'mon! It'll be fun!" Isaac said as he took Jenna's hand. Jenna held Isaac's hand tightly. They skipped merrily to the plaza. They were a very nice pair to see.

Inside Jenna's house, her mother looked out to the window, watching the two kids skipping merrily and giggling. "They do look like a good pair" she whispered happily. "What is it, mommy?" her son, Felix a six year old, asked.

She brushed Felix's brown hair, which was short back then, lovingly. She smiled at him. "I just hope you would find a great girl for yourself, Felix" she said to her son."Just like Isaac and Jenna..."

Felix's eyes widened. "Isaac's with my sister!" he screamed. "NO WAY!". He ran outside with envy, to catch up with the two five year olds.

Their mother sighed. "Oh well, kids will be kids". With that, she returned to her own business.

* * *

gaia09: Hey! Hope you liked it. 

gurly08: I wonder what happened to Jenna's cocoa? Can I have it?

BONK!

gaia09: Please review and P.S. she's my sister. Don't mind!


End file.
